


thr chronicles of the Valyrian empire

by darkbaron36



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbaron36/pseuds/darkbaron36
Summary: Empires rise but inevitably fall, and when they do, history judges them for the legacies they leave behind.What if more the dragonlords survived the doom and its aftermath,what if they found each other and decided to work together to restore order back in to the world,what if they suceeded ?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a video on civilazation ex,about dragonlord surviving the doom of Valria,declared himself emperor,took control of the free city of Qorth,raised an army of 30 000 soldiers,only to go strait into a death trap that what was once the freehold,so  
> in this story, instead of doing such a stupid ideia,he actually tried to create an empire and restore Valyria,also inpirared by justinian atempd in restoring the roman empire in real life

Of course, with agriculture came the first big civilizations, the first cities built of mud and brick, the first empires. And it was the administers of these empires who began hiring people to keep track of the wheat and sheep and wine that was owed and the taxes that was owed on them by making marks;- marks on clay in that time. (by howard rheingold)

One cannot hope to learn and understand the rise of Valyrian empire with out first learning of what came before,the Valyrian Freehold. Valyria was the greatest and most powerful civilazation in the known world,located in the Valyrian Peninsula,but before that in was simply was a navigational hazard and a place for explorers and traders to put in on their way from places like Yi Ti and Old Ghis to the Rhoynar cities or the burgeoning the first men kingdoms of Westeros. It was a land of mountains and volcanoes, but also of verdant green grass and fertile fields,in inhabited by simple sheep farmers and Dragons. But with time, one day, somehow,the Valyrians learned to tame and ride the dragons,but instead of using them for war and conquest, decided instead to use them to improve their lives,were every man has equal and everyone had the right to speak,no one was more important then the other,and so they created the freehold ruled by council of 40 dragonrider families and council 4 000 normal men ,the first one of its kind,the valyrians spent their time riding their dragons, expanding their hold and knowledge on magic,or si enjoying life or simply farming and guiding sheap like they always done,while the councils worked and focused on creating rules,laws,structures,ships,bridges,roads and increasing trade for the rising new superpower,in time slowly they started expanding north, accepting and absorbing nomadic tribes into their freehold,making it grow futher and forcing to continue expaning north ,but the more land they took the bigger the freehold wold became ,and the harder it would be to feed,but that was not a problem because their was so much land all around,and soon the freehold controled the entire peninsula,but because of their quick expansion they caugth the attencion of the Ghiscari empire,one of the oldests and most powerfull empires in existence it was said that their legions could not be deafeted in battle,they learn of the existence of the freehold and so they ordered their armies of endless legions to invade and destroy this Freehold,thinking it would be a quick and easy victory againts a crowd of sheep, shepherds and farmers,nothing could further from the truth.


	2. the Ghiscari wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,this story is gonna be little bit longer than i originaly plan

“Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.”-― Friedrich Nietzsche

the Old Empire of Ghis was one of the oldest known nations and cultures in the world. It reigned supreme over much of Essos. Its founding and golden age predate that of the Valyrian Freehold, by thousands of years,at the hight of their power they had 400 000 lookstep soldiers and 8 000 ships,so when they learned of their existence they believed it would be quick and easy victory against an armie of salvage farmers and sheaperds.  
they sent a legion of 30 000 highly-disciplined lockstep free soldiers to destroy this freehold and take as much furtile land as they could after,the legions walked in to the freehold with no oposition,the valyrians did have an acting armie at all time,the ghiscari keeped going until they found a remote village,they attacked and killed all the men,and saked what ever was left,they did this to half dozen villages before they got the attecion of dragonrider,that went back to the city to warned the rest of the freehold that they were under attacked.  
Valyria was socked they had spent 231 years of peace and prosperity since the founding of the freehold,they responded by sending 30 dragons to find and burned their enemies,  
they succeeded in less than a day ,the dragons found the legion ,and rained down fire and blood ,with out taking a single casultie,the valyrians won the first batle of the 1 Ghiscari war.

It would take the old empire of ghis a whole week before they learned that their legion was defeated,and they could belive it,their invecible legion deafted by salvages and farmers has unthinkable,they would respond by sending a legion of 60 000,led by Xaro Xhoan Daxos,who sent a letter to the the Valyrians basically telling who they are at that he was going to kill all the men and put women and children in chains for the dishoner they brought to the old ghis empire,an that how the Valyrians learned ,who was attacking and why,they know that they either won or they would die in chains.  
Xaro Xhoan Daxos divided is armie in 3,one to the west,one to the east,and one to the south,and he lead personally 20 000 men to take the city Valyria,  
the valyrians sent 40 dragons,slipt their armys in half,20 dragon to destroy the legion in the west,20 to destroy the one in the east,and them for both to meet in the middle.  
the Valyrians succeed, and so Xaro Xhoan Daxos legion was cauth between 2 valyrian armys and 40 dragons.  
only 14 ghiscari survived the battle and that has because they were spared by the Valyrians to send a messege of their own to ghis,to stop their attacks wore they would pay with fire and blood.  
when the messagers arrived,the ghiscarri were furrious when they learned of another defeat,they had the messangers executed for cowardice,but not before intorrogating them,they finnaly learned that those rumors about the valyrains controling dragons were more tham just storys.  
this and the valyrians warning invigorated the ghiscari to continue the war, Old Ghis launched an invasion of Valyria by land and sea, determined to seize the dragons for its own glory,they sent a legion of 120 000 men, and 800 ships to destroy the Valyrians and to bring their dragons in chains.  
And this new general divided is legion into 240 armys,to attack in multipes directions,also instructeded them to hide in cave after attacking the villages of the freehold or to take the villagers as hostages to keep the the dragons form turnig their armies in to ash.  
the council of 4 000,ordered every man,wonam and child to abandone their homes and to fall back into the city,that quickly became overcrouded,with litle choice they gave the order to have to use all their dragons at once, and allowed them to burn their own villages to the ground,and so 200 dragonriders left to protect their city,but with the city almost compleatly free of dragons,the ghiscari took the oputunaty and with 800 ships attacked,and put the city under siege for 3 whole days,hundreads of woemen and children were drag to the ships in chains,until the draogn riders returned and burned their ghiscari to cinders,once the city was free they whent and burned 400 fleeing ships.  
the ghiscari having lost more tham half their army and 20% of their fleet,and having succeeded in taking new lands and new slaves decided to make a temporary peace with the valyrians,the freehold tired and exhausted ,decided to accept ,not finding another option,for both sides to have a chance to rebuild if nothing else.  
so ends the first ghiscari war,but the ghiscari would use their navy to blokade any ship trying to do trade with the freehold,in attemps to weaken ans starve the valyrians into submission in the next war,because thier would be another war. 

the valyrians and ghiscari lived in state of cold war for almost 120 years,before the start of the second ghiscari war,for decades the valyrians allowed,helped and harbored run away slaves from the ghiscari,old ghis has furriousand warned the valyrians to stop this at once,they refused,and so old ghis had its excuse,after they finally finished rebulding their legions they started the second ghiscari war,to finish what their grandfathers started.  
both sides were much more prepared this time.  
but something unexpected happen that surprised both the valyrians and ghiscari,the kindom of sarnor join the Valyrians againt ghiscari,The Sarnori were close enough to the two rivals that they eventually became drawn into their conflicts,inspirade after hearing for years storys about how the dragons had defiade the harpie and not only survived but won,to say everyone was shoked was understatement,the valyrians didn´t even now that sarnor existed,they only found out their involvement in the war by interrogating ghiscari prisoners,and so ghiscari had to fight a war on two sides,3 months,suffered defeated after defeat againts the valyrians,having already lost 100 000 soldiers and 2000 ships.  
but that was not the only suprise this war would bring,a small uprising created by the valyrian slaves,escalated to full blown giant slave rebellion tht took several cities and killed some of ghis best generals.  
Slaves were the life blood of the old ghis empire,when they rovolted,the food wasn´t being harvested for their legions,and material for their ships would be built,not only that they now had to fight war on thre fronts,when the ghiscari finnaly put down the revolt,in was two late,the valyrians got back all the terretories the lost in the first war,sarnor got o good chunk of their territory,and ghis was left filled with hundreads of dead and debt.  
the ghiscari were beyond mad,especially when they learned the valyrians had begun to enslave the ghiscari to help rebuild the lands that they took from old ghis,they swore vengeace against Valyria,even thou the valyrians treated their slaves far better then the ghiscari,after 300 years of waiting and creating ballitas and training archers,the third ghiscari war began.  
the ghiscari decided that Valyria was the biggest threat they had to kill the dragons before dealing with the sarnori,and sent 300 000 soldiers,and all its navy.  
By this time, the conflict between Valyria and Ghis spread to their far-flung colonies across the Summer Sea, in the Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos.  
the Valyrian dragonlords captured the city of gorgai in the Third Ghiscari War and renamed it Gogossos.  
the draognlord begun burning entire citys,fleets,forrestes that belonged to the ghiscari,the arows had proven usseless againts the dragons strong skin,not only that but the dragon got bigger and stronger with age,some of the dragons that fought in the first ghiscari war were used until the fifth.  
AFTER 2 years the ghiscari surredered.and lost third of it territory to Valyria.  
After 65 years,the valyrians attacked the ghiscari and started the fourth ghiscari war,he Sarnori have rarely been politically unified, though they fought as Valyrian allies in the Second and Third Ghiscari Wars. In the Fourth Ghiscari War, however, rival Sarnori kings fought on both sides.  
In the fourth war the Valyrians captured the Ghiscari colony Zamettar, the only major city on the coast of Sothoryos.  
and they also started the fifth Ghiscari war,the last of the Ghiscari wars took place around 4700 BC. At the end of the fifth and final war the Ghiscari Empire was utterly defeated. The Valyrian dragonlords burned the city of Ghis to ashes, and sowed the fields with salt so that nothing would grow again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birth of the free citys

4700 BC

-the end of the Fifth Ghiscari war  
-Valyrians learns of the exitence of rhoynar and begins to trade with them.  
-The rhyonar gave the valryrias them permission for the Valyrians to establish a colony on the fourth mouth of the Rhoyne, which soon became the great Freehold city of Volantis.  
-creation of military outpost volantis,the fist colony of Valyria  
-volantis beggins to grow so much that the Construction of the Long Bridge to cross the Rhoyne beggins under Triarch Vhalaso the Munificent.  
-Vhalaso the Munificent dies before finishing the long bridge.  
-he Rhoynar developed a strong relationship with the Valyrian Freehold as it slowly advanced westwards.  
-Volantis and Sarhoy traded with one another and much wealth passed upstream to the Rhoynar city-states  
\- the city of Myr is founded by merchant adventurers from the Valyrian Freehold after they conquered a walled Andal town  
\- the city of lys is founded by wealthy merchants and nobles, Lys was mostly a trading colony but due to its climate, Lys soon became a resort destination and pleasure house for the dragonlords of old Valyria.  
-Tyrosh beggins as a military outpost of the Valyrian Freehold on a bleak, stony isle to control shipping through the Stepstones.  
-in tyrosh is is discovered in the nearby waters a unique variety of sea snail whose secretions were used to create a dye popular with Valyrian nobles.  
-the city of Pentos is anexed by the Valyrian freehold.  
-Pentos cedes its best farmlands to The Valyrian freehold .  
-andalos invade westeros in attempt to flee the growing power of valyrian freehold  
-Thousands of merchants developed Tyrosh into a major city within a generation.  
-Theon Stark invades andalos and destroys the first Kingdom.   
-the religious dissidents of the black goat abandoned Valyria, rejecting the religious tolerance practiced by the Valyrian Freehold,and turn a lumber camp into the city of Qotor  
\- Dissidents find the religious tolerance of the Freehold intolerable, so the sect of the bearded priests founded Norvos as a theocracy where the "true faith" would be practiced

2700 BC

-an Andal named Qarlon unites the remainig tribes in the remains of the former andalos,and proclaims himself "king of all Andals".  
-Qarlon the "great" declare war on the rest of the petty andal kings.  
-Norvos beggins to give weapons,horses,armor,coin and food to Qarlon enemies in attempt to stop the spread of the faith of the seven in their territorie.  
-Qarlon fortifies the lorath isles,and hires rhoynar enginers to build scorpian Balistas,to defend against possible attacks from the dragonlords.  
-Norvos declares war on Qarlon second kingdom of Andalos.  
-Qarlon defeats the army of the citie of Norvos in two great battles.  
-Qarlon leads a giant army to invade norvos.   
-Norvos begs assintance from Valyria,  
-The freehold respond by sending 100 dragons lead by the Lord Freeholder Valarr Lintaerion,to destory Qarlon army.  
-Qarlon dies along with the rest of his army,in the battle of the burnig hills.   
-Lord Freeholder Valarr Lintaerion orders the Scouring of Lorath.  
-For more than a century, the Lorathi isles remained uninhabited.

1436 BC

\- Valyrian worshippers of the Blind God Boash travelled to Lorath and founded a temple on the main isle, settling in the ancient mazes of the first Lorathi, turning them into their towns, temples, and tombs.  
-Afterward Lorath became a freehold owing allegiance to the Valyrian Freehold, ruled by a council of three princes: the Harvest Prince, the Fisher Prince, and the Prince of the Streets

(950-700)BC

-The Rhoynish Wars a series of wars fought between the city-states of the Rhoynar and colonies of the Valyrian Freehold for 250 years.


	4. the rhoynish wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> history of the rhoynish wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,penultime prologue,after this just one more the doom of Valyria it self them it will be the offical star of the story

950 BC

-rhaela,daughter of the archon of volantis,acidently kills a giant water turtle while practicing archery.

-the corpse of the turtle is discoverd a day later,in the property belonging to the settlement of Volon therys,by the Rhoynish of Ser Mell,

-the prince oberyn of Ser Mall is so outraged,he summons is army and sends word to the water wizards,and declares vengence on Valyria.

-the rhoynish attack attacks Volon therys,with an army of 25 000 strong,

-the official start of what while be know has the first turtle war,

944 BC

-the city of Ser Mell is sacked and burned, 

-5 000 Rhoynish water wizards comanded by prince oberyn , called up the power of the river, and proceeded to flood Volon Therys.

-half the city of Volon Therys is washed way.

-Volantis seeing the damage caused by the war to both its people and the trade with the rest of the rhoyonar citys, decides to make a uneasy truce,with prince oberyn

\- after 6 years the first turtle war,ends with Rhoynish victory,but the valyrians don´t forget,and they will never forgive.

-the valyrians rebuild Volon Therys

-the rhoyonish try to do the same with Ser Mell,but aren´t nearly has succesuful.

 

931 BC

-after several disagrements,city of Chroyoane and Selhorys failed to reach a compromise about a new trade deal on the river of selhoru

-prince Maron of Chroyoane calls an army of 15 000 soldiers to raid Selhorys,for the insult they gave onn their great city for refusing his generous "offer".

-so starts the war of the 3 prince.

-rhoyonish with army 15 000 attack an army 18 000 valyrian soldiers on the outside of the walls of the city selhorys,

-Volon Therys sends 10 000 soldiers,10 elefants,and 6000 archers to support Selhorys,

-the combined might of the valyrian host destroys the prince Maron army on the open field,

-a valyrian army of 20 000 men and 3 elefants march on the river rhoyne,to the city Chroyoane.

-prince Maron raises a host 30 000 men to meet the valyrians,

-the city of myr sends 15 000 men,2 000 crowsbowmen to the city of Chroyoane,to support the valyrian host,

-prince Maron host is caugth between 2 valyrian armys,and is defeated and flees the city, 

-Chroyoane is put in siege,

-after several raides,the valyrians decide not to wait for valyria to send their dragons,and attacks 

-after heavy casulties,the valyrians take temporary control of the city,

-prince maron and whats left of his army retreats to the marshes of selhoru,and beggins a gorrila warfare with the valyrians  
,  
-princess ariane of Ny Sar,and the prince Nymor of Ar Noy,both decide that the perfect chance to raid Chroyoane,and get something out of this war,

-both cities each raise an army 18 000 soldiers,which are poted by valyrian scouts, 

-valyrians warned,they take as much lot as they can carrie,and leave the city,

-princess ariane of Ny Sar,and the prince Nymor of Ar Noy armies arrive at the same time and find the city deserted of valyrians,

-they both fight each other for control of the city,

-the valyrians try to find and kill prince maron forces in the marches,but do not find much sucess,

-prince maron daugther elia raises an army in her city,and drives both princess ariane of Ny Sar,and the prince Nymor of Ar Noy forces out of Chroyoane

-prince Nymor of Ar Noy son dies saving his father life from chroyone archers,shortly after losing the city,

-the valyrian host of 30 000 led by Daeron Alathar march from Selhorys back to Chroyoane,

-princess elia of Chroyoane sends letters to make temporary truce with princess ariane of Ny Sar,and the prince Nymor of Ar Noy,to defend her city from the valyrians,

-prince maron leaves the marches for the first time in decade with army 7 000 tries to attack Selhorys,

-the valyrians trie to defend the city as long as possible,

-a visiting dragonlord from Valyria,Aemon targaryan notices the citie is under attack,and with his dragon blackfire destroys prince maron army,

-prince maron dies in dragon flame.

-Daeron Alathar makes a deal with prince Nymor of Ar Noy,to betray the other rhoyanar princesses,before the battle,

\- prince Nymor of Ar Noy army turns on ellia force in the middle of the battle that will be later know as the Chroyoane massacre,

-princess ariane of Ny Sar and princess ellia are both taken hostage,and used to make the both citie surrederd to the valyrians,

-after 12 years the war of the three princes wins with Ar Noy/Valyrian victory

\- Ar Noy take control of dagger lake,and increses trade with the valyrian colonies,

-princess ariane of Ny Sar and princess ellia are forced to pay heavy reparations to the the valyrian colonies,and have to give valyrian merchants free rule on trade in their cities.

926 BC

-valyrian merchants begin hiring and using andalosi to protect their cargo,and their lives,

-valyrians begin hiring rogue rhayonar to find their way frow the marches,that prince maron hide for a decade,

919 BC

\- a desperate merchant pays sellswords to star hunting turtles to sell to sarnori,to try to pay back a huge debt to the archon of Valysar,

-after 18 months he gets enoght coin to pay back the archon 

-the rhoyanish discover this,torture the sellswords,and pay a visit to this merchent,

-merchent escapes his house before they get their,and runs to the archon for protection,

-rhoyanish follow him to Valysar,they kill 5 guards and demand the archon to give them the merchant,so he can pay for his crimes

-the archon refuses,saying that merchant has under his protection,that they had no right to demand anything in his city,and that the merchant did not commite any crime,but simply pay off his debt to Valysar

-rhoyanish leave furiously,return to Chroyoane,and tell what happen to princess ellia,

-princess ellia declares war on Valysar.

-the second turtle war begins.

-princess ellia raises an army 28 000

-Valysar raises an army 15 000 soldiers,Selhorys sends 12 000 soldiers,Volon Therys sends 13 000 soldiers

-after 6 years the second turtle war ends in tie,but with heavy casulties on Chroyoane,and moderate losses on the valyrians.

910 BC

-princess tyene of Ar Noy ,gets lost and is attacked by a bandit,but saved by Valyrian freeholder,

-After much discussin, prince Nymor agree to let her daugther princess tyene of Ar Noy to be fostered in Selhorys, 

907 BC

-princess tyene of Ar Noy marries the son of the archon of Selhorys,

905 BC

-Prince Nymor dies,

-his bastard son tries to take the throne with the help and support of Ny Sar,

-princess tyene of Ar Noy with the support of his husband and good father,raises a host 26 000 soldiers and marchs on her city 

-so it begins the Ar Noy civil war,or how it will be called the war of the false princess,

-with the Second capture of Ar Noy the war oficialy ends after 8 years and 6 months,

-princess tyene of Ar Noy children will rule the city for 2 gerations before being expeled by their cousins,that side againt them during the civil war.

-princess tyene of Ar Noy as reward for her husbands family,alows the valyrians merchants free reign on all trade in the dagger lake 

891 BC

-years controling dagger lake, increased considerbly the power and influence for the valyrian colonies,not to mention the wealth they aquired,

-Valyrian power had grown so much in dagger lake,that that local fisherman stoped paying tribute to Ny Sar and Chroyoane.

-angered by this Doran of Ny Sar declares war on Ar Noy,which had Valyrian support and protection,

-and so starts the Fisherman War,

-Doran of Ny Sar raises 35 000 soliers,

-Ar Noy raises 20 000,Valysar raises an army 16 000 soldiers,Volon Therys sends 14 000 soldiers,Selhorys sends 5 000 soldiers

-IN Total valyia and its allies raise and army 55 000 soldiers,

-Fisherman War ends after 8 years,with Valyrian victory,The control of the trade of dagger lake is secured,

885 BC

princess ellaria of Ny Sar marries prince Olyvar of ghoyan drohe,

876 BC

-still angry after their previous defeat almost to decades ago,and begining to acumulate a great debt because of the Valyrian choke hold on trade and their prices on salt that they refuse to negotiate,the princess ellaria of Ny Sar and prince Olyvar of ghoyan drohe declare war on Valryan colonies,

-so starts the Salt war,

-rhoyanish raise a host 60 000 soldiers,

-Volon Therys,Selhorys ,Valysar raise a host 65 000 men, myr send 8 000,and tyrosh send 10 000,

-Valyrians raise a total of 83 000 men

-the Salt war ends after 10 years,with valyrian victory. 

861 Bc

-Sarnori allies of Valyria demand more and more turltes shels,

-not wating to turn allie and to enemie,the Valyrians allow the turtles in the rhoyane to start being hunted again,

-rhoyanish insulted by this,the population 3 rhoynar cities declare war on Valyrian along with several hundread water wizards,

-the Third turtle war begins.

-after 6 years,of several battlesnconditions and negotiacion,the war ends in stalemate,

-its agreed that the valyrians stop hunting turtles,and princess mariah Ny Sar will be fostered in Valyria

850 BC

aegon,son of the archon of volantis finds a wild dragon and tames it,

845 BC

-aegon of volantis and princess mariah break off their betrothals,claiming to be in "love" with each other,but later sources after their death,claim they could bearly stand each other company for just 2 hours,when they thought no one was looking. 

-so begins the "long engagement" that lasted 6 years,

840 BC 

-Both father of the bride and the grome died 4 month apart 

839 BC

-aegon volantis and princess mariah breake off their betrothel for mysterious reasons,and go on to rule their respective cities,

-they will be responsible for creating a peace between the valyrians and rhoyanish,that wil last 35 years,longest era of peace in rhoyanar history,

-princess mariah maries Qorien of Chroyoane

809 BC

-princess mariah dies from old age,

806 BC

-aegon volantis dies of age,gaining the nick neme "aegon the merciful"

804 BC

-son of the archon of Selhorys is found dead on dagger lake along with the son of prince of Ar Noy,

-and son begins the WAR on Dagger lake,that will last 9 years,and end in draw.

786 BC

-ironically the forth turtle war started not by the valyrians but rhoynish themselfs,a water wizard took control of what has left of Ser Mell,raised an army to drive the Valyrians from the river rhoynar.

-the forth turtle war will last 6 years

-and end with the third sack of Ser Mell,and valyrian victory. 

-the prince of Ser Mell was given a letter,wich states that he had a choice,save 250 water wizards from horrible death,or save 20 000 of his people from slaverie,wich will you choose 

768 BC  
-the spice war begun,after the Valyrian freehold passed a law that allowed the enslament rhoyanish.

-it lasted 8 years, and it was Valyrian victory 

 

746 BC

-several slave revolts were put down,but lasted 21 years,

725 BC

-trade war between ghoyan drohe and the valyrian colonies last a decade 

715 BC

-The son of the archon of Volon Therys marrie the dauther of dragonlord,rhayniera Lintaerion,

704 BC

-a disagreement with Sarhoy ,escaletes to a full blown war. 

-the start of the second spice war  
,  
-Volantis convices 3 dragonlords to help win the war,

\- Sarhoy fleet is completly burned,their armies are obliteraided,and and the citie is ruins.

\- Every citizen was slaughtered or sold into slavery and the ground sowed with salt to prevent the city ever being refounded.

-garin pince of Chroyoane visiting the citie escaped bearly the destruction of SARHOY,

-his news shocked and dismayed the Rhoynar. Prince Garin of Chroyane called the Rhoynar princes to a great council and declared that Valyria meant to consume and conquer the Rhoynar as they had already done to dozens of other cultures.

-garin called for a great assemblage of arms and for the Rhoynar to make war on the Valyrians in their full strength.

-The Rhoynar feared the Valyrian dragons, but their water-wizards promised to protect them.

-rhoyanish call an army 250 000 strong.

-The Rhoynar faced their first major opposition at Selhorys, a Valyrian army thirty thousand strong.

-The Rhoynar were victorious, capturing Selhorys and Valysar in short order.

-At Volon Therys they faced one hundred thousand enemy troops and three dragons.

-The Valyrians unleashed their might, certain that three dragons could cow a much vaster army if necessary.

-the Rhoynar suffered grievous losses, they were able lure the dragons into a trap. Great waterspouts raised by the water-wizards staved off their fire and in a terrible storm of arrows two of the dragons were killed and the third wounded.

-Volon Therys was destroyed a second time and the Rhoynar marched on Volantis, now just one hundred and fifty miles away.

-The Volantenes panicked. Their largest army had been routed and their dragons defeated. They pulled their remaining troops back behind the Black Walls of the city and furiously begged Valyria for aid.

-blood mage lights a glass candle and warns the valyrian freehold

-The rulers of the Freehold responded and came in force. They did not send just three dragons, but over three hundred, blackening the skies over the Rhoyne with their wings.  
-They unleashed fire and destruction on a scale not seen since the fall of Old Ghis. The Rhoyne itself boiled in the fury of dragonflame as men burned to death in their tens of thousands.

\- Garin’s entire host was destroyed, the survivors seized and put to death en masse, their blood turning the harbour of Volantis red.

-Garin himself was captured and placed in a cage. He was forced to watch as the Valyrians destroyed the Rhoynar cities one by one, starting with Sar Mell. 

-Chroyane was captured without offering battle, as it was a city built for beauty rather than war. This did not stop the Valyrians from enslaving the entire population, tens of thousands of women and children.

-The Valyrians began to die of greyscale in their hundreds. The remainder of the army hurriedly retreated, but the city could not be saved.

-Upriver in Ny Sar, Princess Nymeria foresaw the destruction of her own people. She sent word to every free town and city on the river that the Rhoynar had only one chance: to flee downriver whilst they still could and seek a new home elsewhere.

-The Valyrians had retreated from the river after the debacle at Chroyane, choosing to swing far inland and come upon the remaining Rhoynar cities from their landward sides.

-Thus the Rhoynar exodus was able to slip by and flee down the river. At the top of the delta they turned west and passed Sarhoy to enter the Summer Sea, giving Volantis a wide berth.

-thus came the end of the Rhoynish Wars,with a final valyrian victory.

-the blood mage that heped save volantis use is reward to create the organization know has the alquemist guild.


	5. the doom of Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stories don't end," he says. "They just turn into new beginnings."― Lindsay Eagar, Hour of the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long

For over five thousand years, Valyria and its Freehold were the greatest power in Essos and the known world. Valyria’s dragons patrolled the skies, its armies kept the peace and its engineers linked far-flung corners of the world through its road network. Valyrian gold and jewels poured out of the Freehold, the product of the mine and forges built under the Fourteen Flames and tended by slaves in their tens of thousands,its power so great it didn´t need to conquer new lands.  
And so the freehold remain in a estate of inercia.

But then Twelve years before the Doom, Lord Aenar Targaryen's maiden daughter, Daenys the Dreamer, had a powerful prophetic dream along with visions that Valyria would be destroyed. Foreseeing the Doom, she convinced her father to leave Valyria before the cataclysm. Aenar set sail, moving House Targaryen and their five dragons to the island Dragonstone. Other Houses of the narrow sea of Valyrian descent include the Velaryons of Driftmark and and the Celtigars of Claw Isle.

Over the next twelve years, things seemed to proceed as normal for Valyria. Ships sailed, nobles bickered, dragons flew…and slaves toiled in the fiery halls under the Fourteen Flames.

Only for the Fourteen Fires erupted, all of them, simultaneously. Thousands of tons of flaming rock were blasted into the skies over the Valyrian Peninsula. The ground trembled in an earthquake that lasted not just the usual seconds or minutes, but for hours on end. Soon the ground was cracking and spewing forth lava not just on the volcanoes themselves, but on almost every hill peak for five hundred miles, out of the sides of ordinary mountains and even from under the water.

On the day of the Doom, every hill for five hundred miles exploded, filling the air with ash and smoke and fire, which killed even dragons. Earthquakes destroyed palaces, temples, and towns, while lakes boiled or turned to acid. The Fourteen Flames, the fiery mountains of Valyria, sent molten rock a thousand feet into the air, and red clouds rained down dragonglass. The cataclysm fragmented the Valyrian peninsula surrounding Valyria into numerous smaller islands and creating the Smoking Sea between them.[5] East of Valyria, Velos and Ghozai on the Isle of Cedars were destroyed by a tsunami.

The Doom terrified and stunned the world. But as the shock of the cataclysm faded, other powers were soon quick to realise that the loss of the Freehold mean that there was now an opportunity for profit and conquest. In the aftermath of the Doom of Valyria, the Bleeding Years began.

Much of Essos fell into chaos after the Doom,but like everything in this world it didn´t laste forever,because nothing ever trully ends.  
Soon a new power would arrive to help replace the one that vanished,created by the surviving Dragonlords.

list of Valyrians that survived the doom:

-all of house targaryean

-all of house celtigar

-all of house Velaryon

-Galyx Oryonys

\- Aurion Vaelerys

\- Daemion Rhaenar

-Valarr Hotherys

\- Rhaenyra Kaleon

-Maelor and Visenya Galdaerys 

-Aelyx Qhaeyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part of the prologue,the story oficialy starts in the next chapter.


	6. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of Aurion Vaelerys part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so begin the first chapter

When the Doom hit Valyria,it shoked and horrified the whole world to its very core,anarky,fear,crime and uprisings started apearing all over Essos at the same time,no city escaped the aftermath every one felt the impact,in one way or another.

In Westeros the Targaryeans gathered the leaders from house Velarion and Celtigar,and formed an alliance to work together and protect each other,especially simce house Hoare had just conquered the trident and the hills from the kingdom of the stormalands.

In Essos,few months after the doom, the city of Volantis tried proclaimed its self Valyria sucessor as its right as its first daughter,the other citys refused beliving it was their time to conquer and so the 8 daughters of Valyria broke of from the freehold and begun to fight each other over their mother scraps,all but one the city of Qohor.

The Dragonlord Aurion Vaelerys,second son of second son of the Vaelerys family, all ways interested and curious about magic since he has a child,source for pain for his family ,so when he turned four and ten namedays,bonded and learned to ride his dragon Syrax (the Black King),shortly after some kind of argument with his father,AUrion left for self-imposed exile in Qohor,and with is status as dragonrider and his conection to his family name he was able to quickly adapted to his new way of life and,he join the citys watch, as comander,were he would spend 6 years of his leading his troops in victory after victory againts the dothraki horders,in both small skirmish and full on battles ,to little to no casulties,again and again, time after time,it got to the point that the khals began avoiding the city altogether,gaining much experince and and insite on battle tactics and long term strategies ,and gaining much prestige and influence with the city,he was proclaimed as the hero of Qohor,who comanded fear to his rivals and enemies,and inpiration,admiration and respect to both is soldiers and the people he protected.

When word of the doom reached Qohor,Aurion was essencial restoring order to the city with the least casulties possible,gaining much gratide from the population, taking control over the city and rulling it in all but name for 3months ,he slowly gathered and created an army loyal to him with in the city watch.  
After him and his dragon survived an assassination attempt,he released his dragon,faked is death,and had his loyal tropers hide underground,while his rivals were distracted tring to take his power for themselfs,Aurion returned on top of his dragon,with both his army, the Sorcerers of Qohor (who he made back room deal), and its people staged a coup,and oficialy took cantrol of the city with no oposition.   
After 2 months of consolidating his power,promating loyal soldiers in key positions of power,and making a deal of no agression with norvos in return for better and generous deals for food and the weapons forged in Qohor.

He had the council of Sorcerers used the Glasscandles to discover any surviving dragonlords,to his dismay he soon learned that 19 dragonlords were still alive,so he ordered the sorcerers to use the glass candles again to send a message that he has now the ruler of the Qohor,and that they were more than welcome to came,and they could use this city has a save haven if they so wished,some took the message to hearth,other ignorant,and other simply didn´t care,6 months later 7 riders and their draogn were killed by the population in lys ,in myr and tyrosh, 2 dragonlord went into hiding,and 3 raived in the gates of Qohor were they were welcomed in open arms ,as heroes and saviors.   
Two days after they arrived, those 3 dragonlords would swore themselfs to Aurion Vaelerys, as their leader,as token of their gratitude for saving their lives and giving them a place to stay,they would go on to became Aurion most trusted advisors and powerful allies in the NEW WORLD he has going to make.  
All of them doing feats that would be remenbered centuries after their deaths.


	7. the restoration part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true friend accepts who you are but also helps you become who you should be

Rhaenyra Kaleon was born 26 years before the doom,born from a corpse,her father was murdered few hours after her birth by unknown assassins,she to would had shared the same fate as her parents if not for the intervation of two former slaves turned bondmen,given a much better lives thanks to her father mercy and generosity,killed the assassin meant for her,a took them with her back to Valyria,her grandfather took her in allong with the two slaves that sacraficed everything to save her,she raised me as warrior and heir to the Kaleon family,she became head of the house at age 12 after her grandfather died,when she heard of the prophesy of Daenys the dreamer a long time friend of hers,she was one of the few to belive her,and had everything moved to pentos,where she would remain until the Doom.

When she heard of Aurion message across Essos she felt hope and quick left strait to Qohor,when she reached Norvos she saw a fellow dragonlord named Aelyx Qhaeyon and his dragon sunfury being attacked by hundreads of peasants,so she quickly had her dragon dreadfire and saved both the rider and the dragon,from being torn to shreads,while she waited for Aelyx to recover she came across old wanam on the flooe,she helped her up and asked what happend,she claimed that she has attacked because they belived her to be a witch,she gave her some water,after helping the woman she leaft only to be stoped,the wonam warned her to stay clear of Valyria,all who enter shall find the same fate,after that she dissapered.

Aelyx had recoverd from his injurries and join her on her quest to Qohor,they arrived almost at the same time as another dragonlord Daemion Rhaenar,after two days they all swore an oath of loyaltie to Aurion.  
Shortly after they got a letter from Volantis claiming to be Valyria successor,before they could replay they learned that the other citys refused and had declared themselves independent,now they were at crossroads to they help Volantis or try to take the freehold for themselfs,the dragonlords were devided Aurion asked all of them if they should join Volantis or go to Valyria and get as much power as possible before making or move againts the other citys,at that Rhaenyra Kaleon,knew what had to be done,she told them of the prophesy given to her by her frind Danneys Targaryean,and the one gin to her by the old woman.  
So it was decided,Aurion sent letter to volantis telling them, that both the dragonlords and Qohor acknowledged Volantis has the succesor to Valyria and that they would be coming with an army of 30 000 men to help restore order to the freehold .


	8. restoracion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of small nations has long passed away. The day of Empires has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,because of tests,this is going to be a short chapter.

When the Doom hit Valyria,but it missed Volantis,but it did cause fear and chão in the city just like the rest of the freehold,after have half year,order has restored to the city,regain their strength and had their armies rebuilt.

the Triarchs and sent letters to all The Archons of the Provinces and Colonies in Myr, Lys, Tyrosh, Pentos, Qohor, Norvos, Lorath,and to the rest of the freehold,proclaming The Blood of Volantis as the heirs of the Valyrian Freehold, and the last ember of Valyrian culture and Valyrian power, that they were ready to re-assume their responsabilities and that they were all being summond to Volantis, in order to review the current state within the Freehold of Valyria and make the appropiate changes.

ALL most all of them refused the offer, having decided it has their moment of glory,responded by proclaiming themselves as independent free cities,Myr, Lys, Tyrosh begun fighting each other over the the stepstones and the disputed lands and Pentos conquers the Three Sisters in the vale,and begun capturing and selling westerosi has slaves .

The Volantines were furious for this betrayale and were planning to send an army of 10 000 to deal with their traitorous younger sister,but decided to wait instead in the city,after receving a letter from Qohor,that not only accepted the Volantis as leader of the freehold,but that four dragonriders survived the doom,and they were coming to their city with an army of 30 000 men under the control of dragonlord Aurion Vaelerys,the Volantis were suprised and skeptical at such good fortune especialy after their sister betrayales and decide to wait until they arrived before sending their might to conquer the enemies,after 1 month of waiting,Aurion arrived with his army,and declared an oath to help Volantis rebuild the freehold. 

the Triarchs pleased by these new developments decided to trust Aurion and told him of everything going on the freehold,and of their plans to reconquer their rebellious sisters,  
Aurion suggested to let the other free cities blled themselves out fighting over her mother scrapes they took the opputunatie to secure the east,having heard the news that the ghiscari had risen once more in Yunkai, Astapor, Ghardaq, Gohleen, Wurzkai and meereen,the volanteens consider this but they refused to let the othe cities gain ground in their territory,so they came to compromise,15 000 of Aurion men would return to protect Qohor from any would be invaders,and he would take the other 15 000 men,plus 2 000 volanteens and their four dragons to secure the east and destroy the ghiscari before they could became a problem for the freehold once more,and the tigers would head west with an army of 10 000 men to take back the free cities,the triachs agreed with the plan,and so begun the war for the Valyrian restoracion.


	9. East campaign

East campaign

Aurion with 3 more dragon riders and an army of 17 000 men,went east of volantis by the demon road,formely known as the dragon road that once conected all the cities in essos to Valyria, but it had fallen into disuse.

After the doom because of the reputacion it gain after it became infested with blood monsters,bandits and raiders. 

Aurion decided against the wish of the Volanteen general aelor Maegyr,to use his army to reclaim the demon roads for volantis,because it has the fastest way to move east,and time was critical for their success,plus he hoped to restore the trade between the two regions as quickly as possible.

Thanks to their dragons and the armys discipline their were able to make quick worker of their enemies and make a clear path to Mantarys,they arrived just in time to help save the city from by destroyd by the blood monsters.

When the fight was over,and the creatures nests were burned to ash ,and city has save,Mantarys joined the freehold and the dragonlords learned of the survival of both Telos and Elyria, the archon of the city sent 100 men to guide the Valyrian army to Tolos,and Aurion gave 2 000 men to help defend the city from futher attacks. 

Aurion sent the dragonrider Aelyx Qhaeyon and his dragon silverwing to elyria to persuade the archon to rejoined the freehold,when Aelyx arrived on the island,the population has both shocked and amazed to hear about the survival of both the dragons and the the Valyrians, and of Volantis attemps to reunify their people,the archon sow an oportunatie and took it , after discussion with the archon, Aelyx made as many promises as necessary to gain the archon trust,an so Elyria join the freehold,and sent their fleet of 25 ships to Telos. 

On their way,they encontered an army fighting a dothraki horde of at least 20 000,Aurion decided help them being familiar to the damage caused by the savage horselords,he used his troops to cover the other armys escape, and them used all the 3 dragon at onceto create a giant fiel of fire that killed both the kal and 6 000 of his best riders,the rest of the hord seeing this decided to retreat from what whod have been certain death,the Valyrians later learned that this has an army sent by telos,to defeat that horde salvages,and that the general has the archons cousin,some called this luck other destine. 

when they arrived at Telos the gates were open and celebreation were already at hand,after a quick discussion and planning with the archon and his cousin, Telos joined the freehold,and gave Aurion 2 000 of their best troops.

When this soldiers finally recovered from the festivaties, Aurion sent his army to take Bhorash,a abandoned city that had been destroyed years ago in long forgotten war,but had recently became a stronghold for stronghold for corsairs and bandits, who had grown rich and powerful plundering trade ships,it his strategic position because of it proximatie to meereen,and their was no doubt that their has profite to be made.

the Battle was short and messy,the corsairs and bandits were disorganized and weren't expecting an attack,and were caught off guard,Bhorash fell in less then a day,but because of this easy victory now meereen knew that they were coming.

Meereen sent letter to all the slave cities to warned them that the Volanteen were coming and that they should unify to take this threat,there warnigs fell on deaf ears,the other slaves cities much just like the rest of essos were to preocupied taking as much as they could as fast as they could,they didn´t belive that the Valyrians would be much of a threat they were so very far way,and even if the were bold enough to attack,the dragons were gone,they were more than confidante that they could handle them on there own.   
So the slaves cities remained divided and easy to pick one by one.

Meereen sent an army of 10 000 Bhorash to test the Valyrians strenght,they were outnumbered almost 2 to 1,but they still fought ,but when Aurion had his 4 dragons join the fight,victory belonged to Volantis. 

After torturing theIr prisoners the Valyrians learned of breach with in the walls of meeren,when the army arrived at thecity, Aurion proposed to the nobles of meereen a duel between their best champion and his general aelor Maegy ,and who ever wins get the city,the nobles happyly agread,not realising it was a tactic to buy time for the valyrians to discovers the flaw in the wall defences,it has a long fight but the volanteen general as victorious in the end,the noles refused to give up their city with out a fight,but it has to late,Aurion soldiers found their way in to the city ,and soon the inteire army had breached the city,and the Valyrians fleet,stoped the nobles from fleing using the sea.  
It was a hard fight on the streats, butin the end the Valyrians had brought the city to its knees. 

After that the nobles surrender,and exchange for their for them keeping their lives and their former position of power they were forced to forsake all other oaths,and swear loyaltie to the new Valyrian Freehold,plus 10 000 slaves,30 000 gold dragons and 50 noble hostages to be sent to Volantis,they accepted,they didn´t have another choice,it was this or a slow death.

When the valyrians took meereen they learned that the Valyrian city of Essaria was being attacked by the Sarnori,but the also learned that Mhysa Faer,a the last Valyria colony in slavers bay was under siege by Yunkai. 

Aurion sent the dragonriders, Rhaenyra Kaleon to help save essaria and to lead the negotiations with the high king of sarnor,and sent Aelyx Qhaeyon to leaft the siege in Mhysa Faer,they were both succeful.

Sarnori weren´t expecting for anyone to come to the aid of essaria because of the distance compared to the rest of the free cities,much leass from a dragon,half of the army surrenderd and the other half retreated.

The archon of essaria has so grateful for saving their city,when Rhaenyra asked,that they agreed to join the Freehold with out second thought,after that Rhaenyra personaly went to sarnor her self to talk to high-king of sarnor,to remind him of the ancient ties between their people,and to pretty much remind him that they can simply burn his kingdom to the damn ground,if he tries to attack the freehold again. 

The high-king reluctantly accepted,and made peace with volantis and made pact of non agression with the new Freehold,but warned that his sons might no be as generous as him in the future.

Yunkai sent an army of 30 000 made of slave soldiers and sellswords,Aurion simply promised they sellswords double the gold that Yuanki had paid,and the sellswords left in the middle of the battle,with out calvary,and even lower morale,they slave soldiers were defeated.

Then aurion ordered for the soldiers to return to the city,and after dark,to free and arm the slaves,while the noble were distracted to open the gates for the rest of the army,the plan worked perfectly,and just like that Yunkai was conquered,and the nobles subjugated to Volantis,and just like meeren were forced to pay with 10 000 slaves,30 000 gold dragons and 50 noble hostages to be sent to Volantis.

Only astapor remained,and even with their unsullied they were no match for the Valyrians and their dragons,their nobles surrendered an vow to serve Valyria,and were forced to pay with 10 000 slaves,30 000 gold dragons and 50 noble hostages to be sent to Volantis.

After the slaves cities were subjugated and the easter front secure,Aurion decided it as time to return to Volantis,using the now dragon road went back and gain another 1 000 tropes for each citie he visited until he reach Volantis, were he as his men were herald as conquering heroes,and Aurion army gained the nickname as the the wrath of Volantis.

Outcame:

Aurion army annexes 7 cities into the new Valyria freehold,

Makes a temporary peace with the kingdom of sarnor

Takes control of the demon road

Consolidates its power and control over the slave trade

Volantis its hold hold in the East of Essos


	10. western campaign part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another small chapter

the first western campaign.

While Aurion took is army east,the triarchs sent their best general Maelys Paenymion west with an army of 10 000 to the disputed lands to bring their rebellious sisters to heel. 

The armys of Lys,Myr and Tyrosh exhausted fighting each other for almost a year were caught off guard,and were unable to stop the volantene advance,after handfull of small skirmishs and battles,in just two months Volantis had complete control over a third of the disputed lands.

The other archons saw this,an realised they could stand against Volantis alone and decided to make a temporary truce,and combine their armies,and when general Maelys Paenymion tried to conquer Myr,he was lead into a trap and attacked from three different sides by three large armies of sellswords, heavy calvary and crossbowmen,both outnumbered and outsmarted,they volantenes retreated,and were forced to give up half their conquered territory,to buy enough time to regroup and reform their army. 

One month after that disastrous defeat,the coalition of the three citys slowly pushed the volantines out of the disputed lands,and after than go back to fighting each other over territory . 

Maelys Paenymion returned to Volantis with just 4 000 men,and asked for another army to take his revenge,but the triarchs refused wasting more men,having received both news and several gifts,rewards and trophys of Aurion victorys in the East,decided to delay conquest of the west until Aurion return,luckly they didn´t have to wait long,he would return to Volantis one month later with an army of 20 500 men,and thanks to his is victorys ,Volantis now had control of the massive trade connections to the rest of the slavery focused Free Cities,and could cut it off when ever it wanted,leaving the west in their mercy.

Elsewhere:

Pentos takes the tree sister,and starts selling valesmen as slaves to the other free citys,

Bravos declare war on Pentos.

Start of the Bravosi-Pentosi War

dothraki horde invades the kingdom of sarnor and sack the city sarnath

The king of the Vale jon Arryn takes backs the three sister with the help of Bravos.

Norvos joins Pentos in the war against bravos.


	11. western campaign part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end.

After Aurion absorbed the strength of his eastwards conquests,he marched back to the west with a great amount of gold,slaves,hostages,and soldiers and with dragons in tow,he reached Volantis and was greeted as conquering hero,and has aclaimed the city´s champion,gaining the title of the Wrath of Volantis.

When the celebreation in his honor was finished,he learned of the many failures of general Maelys Paenymion from his new allies,and after brief discussion with the triach,Aurion was chosen to replace Maelys Paenymion,he also made a deal with the leader of the elephant party to expand their hold on the rhoyne river and share a common border with Qohor, so they could link the two regions economically, by sending men and women who were infected with the Greyscale as children to clear the stone man that infect the sorrows,and then burn the old settlements just to be safe of any risk of disease spreading.

After that he sent letter to all the free cities gaving them ultimaten join the Valyrian freehold or die,at the same time Volantis cut all the slaves trading in essos,wich suvearly criplend the the free cities economy which reallied heavly on slavery,the colony of Gorgosso,controled by blood mages, with no other option rejoin the freehold .

The archons of Lys,Myr and Tyrosh,with no other choice declared war on Volantis,and sent their sellswords armys to take the city,just like aurion had planned,while the sellswords were sent to attacked by land,leaving their cities defenseless,the volanteene fleet would attack by sea. 

They took the lys fleet by suprise,and they quickly blockaded the entire city,then Aurion sent his lieutenant Rhaenyra Kaleon,to Myr,while he nogotiated with the rogare family,wealty merchant family,wich took control of the city after the doom,and ofer them a deal in exchange for their submission,they would be aloud to keep control of the city,plus they would given the oportunatie to expande to the every other the cities in essos ,and became even more powerful under the Freehold protection,and chance to surpasse their hated rivals the bravosi and their precious iron bank.

The archon Robert Rogare gladly accepted the terms,at the same time the dragonlord Rhaenyra Kaleon,was able to suceffuly stage acoup in the city of myr by the red priests,by promising that the dragon would all be use to protect the red god,and that the faith of red god would be came the central religion in the freehold. 

After that Aurion sent a letter to TYROSH promissing him that he would be able to remain his position,and be given control of the stepstones if he rejoined the Valyria Freehold,with not seeing any better option,tyrosh surrendered,and the sellswords were going to attack volantis were used instead to purge the stepstones of Pirates. 

Three cities were conquerd in just one month in single naval battle,Volantis proclaimed the The Valyrian Freehold was reborn,

Bravos fearing That Valyria would truly rise again,tried to make peace with Pentos and norvos,and sent letter to lorath and the vale to make a coalition to crush the Valyrians before it has to late.

Prince of Pentos refused and instead chose to rejoin The Freehold. 

While Bravos gathered their allies,Aurion sent Rhaenyra and her dragon to dragonstone to talk with the Targaryans,while hired dozen of sellswords companies such as :   
The Silver Guild   
The Onyx Company   
Guild of the Blue  
The Brazen Titans  
The Black Wings   
Crimson Company  
Legion of the Jade Dagger  
Hidak's Circle  
The Black Wyverns  
Second Sons  
Long Lances  
Company of the Cat  
Windblown  
Stormcrows  
Bright Banners  
Stormbreakers  
Company of the Rose  
The Orphans of Ny Sar  
The Lost Legion  
The Mongrels

To fight in what would be later know as the bravosi-Valyrian War.


	12. bravos-prelude to war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning.-by Erwin Rommel

When the word of the doom hit,it has like music to bravos ears,we all know that the bravosi can really hold a grudge.

Unlike the other Free Cities, Braavos was never part of the Valyrian Freehold. The youngest of these cities, Braavos was founded by escaped slaves, fleeing the grasp of the Freehold. The slaves rebelled on their way from Valyria,and fleed north and built a new home,which would be remembered has the bastard dayghter of Valyria. 

The city's exact founding date is unknown,because existence of the city was keeped secret for over century,before reveled themselves when Sealord Uthero Zalyne had sent forth his ships to every corner of the world in order to proclaim the existence and location of Braavos during the Uncloaking (or Unmasking) of Uthero at the 111th festival celebrating the city's founding.

the bravosi saw oportunatie of the chaos, to raise and tried to gain more power just like the rest of the free cities,some say they whent as far as to hire faceless men to kill the remaining dragonlords.

When the Valyria fell,they assume that the rest of the dragonlords would quicly follow in their footsteeps,when they learn that a dragonlord had taken control of Qohor,they dont take much notice,thinking that he would last long after Aurion death,when Volantis proclaimed it self Valyria successor they,refused ignored her,just like th rest of the free cities,when they learn that Qohor made an Alience with Volantis,they didn´t belive it would last,and they were distracted waging war with Pentos.

They became nervous when Volantis conquered most of the eastern cities of the former freehold,and took control of the entire slave trade,but decided not to intervere hoping that the other free citites would destroy Volantis for them,but were desapointed when they learn that Aurion deafeted three cities with just one naval battle,and conquered the stepstones in just one month.

For the first time in years ,the bravosi felt fear that Freehold might actually return,decided that that Volantis had to be stoped now,Sealord of bravos Tarmos Fregar sent letters and enbassadors to the rest of the free cities,to try and stop Volantis from conquering essos. 

Lorath which remain neutral for months after the doom,join not wating to be conquered,norvos agread relunctly to join for the fact that the dragonlords never tryind to conquer Bravos at the hight of their power,but because of the deal they made with Qohor months ago,sent as little troops and ships as possible,and trying to make peace with the prince of Pentos,but to no avail,pentos join freehold with out hesitacion.

The Bravosi knew they would need more help if they were going to create a strong enogh coalition to challenge Volantis,and ask for meeting with the king of the Vale jon Arryn, convincing him to help destroy the largest slaving power in the world,for the faith of the seven hated slaverie,and be remembered as dragonslayer,he gladly agread,and so the anti volanteene coalition was born.

So begun the Bravosi-Valyrian war,which would consiste of 2 great battles,a giant purge and letter. 

Elsewhere:

reach invades the stormlands

dorne is concern with Volantis taking the stepstones,but is to focused on the expansion of the reach.

the kingdom of the rock declares war on harren new kingdom. 

the north starts preparing for winter which would reach rest of Westeros 2 years later.


	13. the battle for the narrow sea part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However bad the storm you are in, there is still sun somewher over your horizon  
> \- Ken Nutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been while,over 10 000 words,never thought i would make this far,today will be my first POV,so try not to be to cruel .

**GRIFF**

* * *

 

My head,grrr,what night,these pirates really know how to have one hell of party,can belive that just  few weeks ago we were trying to kill each other,looking around he saw a woman in his bed and started shaking her.

 

-" _hey your still alive"_ -he asked his voice loud to his own ears.

 

 

the woman wakes up and says.

 

-" _yes,but you won´t be if you try to wake me again,now you can go back to sleep or you can leave"_ ,-she all but screamed.

 

Beforei could respond,there was a knock at the door,a servant came in and sayind that the Great dragonlord Aurion Vaelerys,asked for his presence in the next council meeting.

 

**-**  " _sorry beutifull,guess i have to go,but i promise not  to take to long i hope",-he says._

 

he quickly gets dressed,but on his boots,and runs strait to the archon office,to his suprise he his the first non dragon rider to arrive,he takes his seat and waits for everyone else, fortunatly it doesn't take to long. 

 

the next one to arrive his Aurion military advisor and friend,Volanteene general  Aelor Maegyr,next his the archon of Tyrosh,his older brother,them the archon of Myr,then his the prince of Pentos with the archon of Lys,and finaly Lys famous mistress of whispers Miserya. 

 

**-"** _Perfect,,now that whe are all hero we can begin,we have much to discuss"_ -Aurion said.

 

**-"** _but aurin where is rhaenyra?_  "-asked general  Aelor Maegyr.

 

with out missing a beat he said calmly-" _i told her to go to dragonstone,to meet with the Targaryans and form and alliance with the New Freehold"_ ,

 

the Targaryans?,now i remember ,12 years prior to the Doom of Valyria[,](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Doom_of_Valyria) Aenar Targaryen, the head of House Targaryen, relocated his family, their five dragons, and all their wealth to Dragonstone, after his maiden daughter Daenys predicted the destruction of the Valyrian Freehold. In Valyria their rivals saw this as an act of cowardly surrender,how wrong they were i thought but didn´t say.

 

 

**-"** _and good thing to because we are really going to need there help,againt bravos"_.-said the mistress of whispers.

 

**-"** _why,whe have the freehold on our side,and 4 dragons,what can the bravosi do to us_  "-asked the archon of Lys.

 

**-** _Alot,Valyria at the hight of it power never dared to attack Bravos,they maybe descendants from run away slaves,but they have the largest fleet in esso,and their iron Bank is with out equal, no offense to you or your family archon Rogare_.-i said **.**

 

**-** _well said little brother,good to know you were paying attencion to our lesson when we were children_ ,-said the archon of tyrosh.

 

- _but that not all,the sealord of bravos made an alliance with the free cities of lorath and norvos,and have got the aid of the king of the Vale.-the mistress of whispers continued_.

 

- _when will the valesmen arrive?_ ,-i asked

 

- _there already here im afraid,king himself jon Arryn with an army of 30 000 men arrived in bravos,2 days ago_.-said Miserya **.**

 

**-** _30 000?,that will be problem,how did they get were so quickly_.-all the archon said.

 

- _it doent matter,what is important is that we crush them,were are they going_ \- Aurion replied.

 

- _they were spoted in norvos,i belive they are marching to Qohor in hopes of drive you out in the open_.said Miserya

.

_-well if that was there plan,it worked,general Aelor prepare the men we leave at the hour, 25 000 sellswords should be more tham a match 20 000 westerosi knight_.replied Aurion

 

- _my lord,with all doe respect you are to important to risk in battle like this let someone else take cantrol of the troopes_.-my brother said

 

_-no,men is only a good was his word,i promised to protect Qohor,that he exactly what i m going to do,if we dont destroy these valemen as soom as possible they might very well prolong these acursed war by months or even years,that is something we can not afford not now,my life is meaningless compared to the Freehold_.-Aurion said with so much carisma that no one could deny him.

-  _Daemion,you will take your dragon seafyre,and go to Lorath,and make them join the freehold,what ever means necessary,with lorath and the vale gone,norvos will quickly change sides,after that bravos will have no choice but to make peace,they wont risk war with Valyria with out human shields to protect themselves from our flames.-aurion said with confidence that we had already won_.

- _that might not be so simple,i just got some unfortunate news,bravos has sent a fleet of 750 ships,there going to the stepstones,they mean to dominate the  narrow sea_.

_750 ships?,Aurion,with you going to Qohor,Daemion to Lorath,and Rhaenyra in Dragonstone,we will only have one dragon,we are spread to fine,im afraid,a the bravosi are know to be hard sailors_ -said the Aelor.

- _that might be the case,but it not make much of difference i have almost no experince in sea battle the victory in lys,was simple combination on speed,suprise and luck,which we will not find with the bravosi sailor,plus Bravosi have balistas,make no mistake they can and will use them in battle, our dragons will not be enought to win this fight,ships on the other hand, how many to we have after the purge of the stepstones_. 

to that i replied,- _we have 300 ships from tyrosh, 100 from Volantis, 75 from Lys,45 from Myr, 90 from Pentos and 20 pirates ships,leaving our combine total of 630 ships_.

everyone was quiet after that,were were outnumbered by over 100 ships,and we will need a lot more than  just one dragon,all except Aurion,

- _true,but speed is our greatest ally,we simply can not aford to wait for reinforcements,we must hope that rhaenyra succeed and that she will arrive in time to help us,myseria send a letter to dragonstone,tell them our situacion, we ask them to send all their ships ,bigger odds were fought and won,Griff of Tyrosh you have proven your self,over and over again in the stepstones for tha i giving you complete control of uor fleet,win this battle and you will became the grand admiral of the New Valyrian Freehold._

_-"it you be my honor,we will win,i promise you,my lord".-_ has all i could say,knowing that this would be the  hardest but also the most important battle in my life,i had to win no matter what,my family is counting on me i can´t lose.

 

 

 


	14. Meeting in dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict is good in a negotiation process... it's the clash of two ideas, which then, all being well, produces a third idea.- by Luke Roberts

**Rhaenyra Kaleon**

* * *

 

 

_Its been long trip from the stepstones to Dragonstone,but finally were here, old friend,let´s shown them what we can do_ .-she said,and her dragon dreadfire roared.   

 

she landed strait in the court yard,were she has greeted by the slaves and servants,before going face to face with both Gaemon and giant black dragon.

 

we both unseat from our dragons an begun heading to the inside of the castle.

 

_-its good to see you again lord Gaemon how is your sister-wife,i owe her a great debt,if not for her i would have died in the doom with the rest of my former allies and enemies.-i said._

 

_-she is well,as can be expected,raising and teaching aegon and elaena is anything but easy,and now they are over one and ten its getting harder,don´t get me wrong i love them more than anything ,and the servants help a lot ,but i whished that some one  would just write a book about how to be father,because their are days i feel i am simply doing everything wrong._ -gaemon replaid.

 

_-wow,becoming a father really changed you,the gaemon i knew was allways to occupied riding his dragon,planning adventures and having fun,to think such sad thoughts_.-she replaid.

 

_-well alot has changed since we were kids,come on my father and his council are waiting for us_.-he said casualy.

 

_-true,while im here ,can i ask  what do you think about what me and Aurion are doing in Essos_ -i asked,hoping to get a reading about what kind of meeting i has about to walk in to,preparing for the worse.

 

- _Personaly,i admire and respect what you have done for us all and the Frehoold,if i hasn´t a father myself, i probably would have join you in restoring Valyria a long time ago_ ,-he said.

 

- _but_?-i asked.

 

- _but i am a father now,and have duty to both my family and my children_.-he finally said.

 

-c _ome on,lets not keep my father waiting you know how short temper Aenar can be and it hasn't gotten better with age,unfortuatly_.-he continud

 

- _i just got here_.-i replaid.

 

- _you did,but we have been waiting for almost week,Daenys has been really excited about seeing you again,after she saw you in her dreams_.-he replaid. 

 

_-she knew i was coming?,what am i saying of course she knew Daenys has allways been special,and not just for her dreams_.

 

_-yay_ -he said.

 

-we finally arrived at Aenar solar,there i saw Daenys again,her lord father,her two kids clearly her childreen  and two men in their young thirties with Valyrian features,i assume they must be there most trusted allies. 

 

_-Lord Aenar it is honor to see that you are still alive,i wish we could me meeting in better circumstances_.-i said.

 

_-So do i,this are dark time we are now living._ -he said.

 

_-its good to finally have a face to the name,my  name is daemon Valerion,we have heard a lot about you from both merchants all over Essos,and from our gracious host,its an honor_.-he said, looking at me strait in the eyes. 

 

_-no i can assure the honor is mine,lord Velarion, i am correct to assume the man next to you is lord celtigar_.-i replaid 

 

_-beauty and intelligence we are very lucky to meet such talented young woman_.-lord celtigar

 

_-and these two must be the future lord and ladie of Dragonstone,nice to meet you,let me guess your aegon and you are elaena,you both look like your parents when they were your age,i now i was there_.-i said cheerfully.

 

_-thank you,nice to meet you too_.-they both said at the same time.

 

_-Rhaenyra it really is you,its been forever since we last met,what took you so long?,i was starting to worry old friend_.-Daenys said after she hugged me.

 

_-Daenys what would your brother think about you dreaming about me,you would want to make your husband jealous would you_.-i quicly replied.

 

_-all this time you still havent change a bit,its good to see you,you look great,its good to know that Aurion hasn´t keeped you too wake at night._ -daenys replied

 

_-what in the 14 hells  do you mean._ -i said trying to hold back a blush.

 

_-Nothing,just you being is second in comand,and him trusting you more than any one else._ -she replaid to quickly for her liking.

 

_-And also the storys about how you and Aurion ,the invecible dragon couple have won victory after victory all across Essos,from essaria to the stepstones,we already heard  songs being played in honor of your undying love_.-Gaemon siad and the children,l aughed at now my face becoming as red as blood,while every one else wacth in amuzement.

 

_but while im here,did you you have any new dream about the Freehold_.-i asked half afraid of the response,thinking all that me and Aurion sacrificed might all be for nothing.

 

_ No,im sorry i had no new dreams about the fate  and future of Valyria.- _ she said honestly _. _

 

_ its all right,i will take that has good sign. _ i said relived.

 

_-Its good to know you survived rhaenyra,the Kaleon family has allways been supporters and good friend to my family,but you didn`t came here to pay your respects,why are you here?_.-lord Aenar finally asked.

 

- _All right,i will go strait to the point, we need your help,i wish for you and your family, has well has your allies,Velarion and celtigar,to rejoin the Freehold._ -i said with out hesitating. 

 

there was brief silence after that,Lord Aenar has quiet thinking about my words, emboldened i continued,

 

-in return for you assistance in rebuilding the Freehold,your family will be given powerfull positions in the New Valyrian Freehold, and be rewarded with as much wealth and slaves has you want,has well good marriages for your grandchildren and great greandchildren to the survivore dragonrider familys,so what do you say Lord Aenar Targaryan, lets change the world together.-i proclaimed with much confidence has i felt.

 

_thats a very generous offer,but i already made uo my mind im afraid,i mean no ill will,but i must think about my family first,we are not leaving dragonstone,and there is nothing you can say that will convince me to return to Essos_.-he said with out blinking an eye.

 

_Why?-i all but yelled,barely holding my anger,_ -"i can`t fail,he put hes trust in me i can´t let him down",i though but did not say.

 

did doom already happed,the other citites are fighting each other like bunch of dogs over bone,hundread are being slaughter everyday because of the chaos,and the few that survived are being enslaved by the fucking Dothraki,the worse already happen so what in in Balerion name are you afraid of.-i said with even more anger.

 

Afraid,do you forgete who you are taling to,he sacrificed half my life for Valerya,i have been fighting wars before you were born,i have lost more that you can ever know,because of the doom,so dont you dare think to know me.-he fought back.

 

you were the only one in pain my lord,we all lost something in that acursed day,but we didn´t just give up and went to hide under castle,waiting for the worst to pass,or wait for someone to solve our problems for you,we are fighting for our world,how can you not do the same,everyone her is dragon,how can you not fight for the Freehold.i said mammers be damned.

 

_my family has sufferd enough because in essos,i will not force them to bleed and more for one man greed_.-he spite out.

 

_one man greed?_ -i asked confused.

 

_i have no intencion of letting my family became another tool in Aurion mad quest for more power_.-he said with even more hate.

 

_you dare insult my friend,he help us when no else would,whe looked for us,he bbrought us toghter he saved us,gave us is home to stay,gave us a reason to live and the resolve to fight back to reclaim what ours,he has done more for Valyria in few years done more the freehold that the member of the council of 40 combine_.-i said blood boiling.

 

_i spoke out place,i meant no disrespect,and know that you and any other dragonlord will all ways be wellcomed in Dragonstone,but my family will not return to westeros for all the gold in the world,our place is here,my daughter has forseen it,im sorry,you can stay for the night wait for your dragon to reagain his strengh for the jornney back_.-he said.

 

so the meeting has over,i staid for dinner,not like i had much choice,i spoke with daenys and gaemon,had chance to cath up for lost time,but im mind i could relax,whe where simply strecht to fine,whe needed the targaryans help there has no question four dragons are not enogh if were to restore Valyria i thought but could not say.

 

i could sleep,my mind replaing over and over the conversion in my head,thinking stupid i could have done better,what i am going to tell Aurion,but eventually slepp did claime my.

 

i woke early in the mornig,i broke my fast with daeny,and her children,i resturned to the court yard,looking at my dragon playing with two other smaller dragons,i stoped for moment to enjoy the sight its has going to be wille before i could return to dragonstone,specially now with out the targaryan help,who knows how long this war might last.

 

then i san revan fly bye,i wondered if it might be from Aurion,i asked around,and the servants gave me the letter its was from him,for minute i has happy,i forgot about my massive failure,and my fears dissapered for just a moment only to return ten time greater,my heart filled with pain and despair.

 

i ran back into the castle,not caring anymore i asked Gaemon to wake everyone up and to go back in to his father solar i all but demanded,he did what i asked,but has not happy about it,nor has his father being forced to be summoned against his will to his on office.

 

_well you summoned us why are we here child,i can assure you are wasting your time,i will not change my mind_.-aenar said angry.

 

_i receved a letter,the king of the Vale,jon arryn has join bravos coalition against the Freehold,he raiding to Qohor with 30 000 men,Aurion he leading to the defence of city himself,but taht not all Bravos has sent a fleet of 750 ships to the stepstones to destroy the volanteene fleet,they need your help my lords,we all do,we either stand and fight together or we will fall alone,so please i ask you one more time,help us,the other dragon lords turn their backs on the targaryans,but the freeold did´nt please don´t turn your back own us in our hour of need_.-i said with as much passion i could gather.

 

_has unfortunate as the situacion his,my answer is the same_.-aenar said almost sounding sad.

 

_i wasn´t going to take that has answer,i said with renewd strenght,-if you dont want to return to essos,fineyou can remain in dragonstone if that if what you wish,i can give you one better,your family can became the embassadors for the sunset lands,and any lands you conquer will belong to your family,not only that but you will have the full might of  the Valyrian Freehold in the future wars to come,because they are coming wheter you like it or not,how long do you think until one of the many kings in westeros will try to take this island to make it part of their petty kingdom._ -i responded.

 

_she is right father,she does have point,we will need as much help as we can gather when this harren whore finish is war the king of the rock,he wil focuse is atencion here_.-Gaemon said.

 

also there is nothing in my dreams that says that we can not cross the narrow sea.-the Daenys replaid,is it possible my heart has begun fealling up with hope.

 

_besides i can think than helping our kinn keep their homes,will only have advantages in the near future_ -that reply came from lorde Valerion,lorde celtigar also agreed with me.

 

Aenar sighn _-i suppose your right,you will became the lorde of dragonstone soon enogh,if your conviction is stronger then my warnig them i guess i will suport, you,i do not have long for this world myselfe,might has well die fighting for our family,than dying of old age in my bed,and if its a good war so much the better._

 

_Daemon how many ships do we have._ -Aenar asked.

 

_with the full might of house Targaryan,celtigar and Velaryon we have about 100 ships to spare_ ,-Daemon Velaryon said.

 

_it will be hard fight yes,but one worth fighting_ -gaemon said pround and every bit the coccky bastard she rememberedi thought with smile own my face.

 

_Daenys you will serve has my regent,while i gonne,aegon when you came of age you will marry you sister eleana is that understood,gaemon your with me,elaena be good and try not to cause to much trouble,servants get my armor,Daemon prepare the fleet,this might be our greatest fight yet old friend_.-Aenar replied.

 

_Rhaenyra you made pact,Westeros is our don`forget it,_ -aenar said seriosly.

 

_So be it_.-at this point all she could barely stop from smilling all that has left has deafeating the bravosi in open sea battle,it will be piece of lemon cake.

 

and so house Targaryan join the Bravosi-Valyrian war.


	15. the battle for the narrow sea part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Navy is a master plan designed by geniuses for execution by idiots. If you're not an idiot, but find yourself in the Navy, you can only operate well by pretending to be one.   
> -Herman Wouk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,it been while this one is going to be long one,the hardest i have written so far, for simplicity sake,the bravosi while be refere to as great feet, the Valyrians as the armada,smaller group of Valyrian ships will be refered as fleets, ok.

* * *

The Great war between Bravos and The New Valyrian Freehold,in the battle for The Narrow sea,is heavely debated to these day by maesters as possible the largest Naval Battle in history,in the terms of both men and ships,acording to the survivors and the victors,over thousand ships participated in these battle.

 

The Battle for the Narrow Sea,took place during the Valyrian Restoracion,or how the Braavosi like to call the decade of Blood,in the East Volantis had secured all the Valyria cities,and took back the massive slave trade from the Ghiscari,in the West,Aurion conquered the cities of Myr,Lys and Tyrosh,the disputed lands and the stepstones,and gain the support of Pentos,now with these victories Volantis as able to go toe-to-toe with bravos and his Anti-Valyrian coalition,sparking war more massive than either side could have predicted. 

 

The Bravosi-Valyrian War was clash between one of the strongest Armies and one of the strongest Navies,at the coast of the Sea of Myrth,Bravos sent a great fleet of 750 ships,in response Aurion comanded the new Grand  Admiral of Valyria ,Griff of Tyrosh to raise an armada out of the remaining ships,to meet the Braavosi threat at Sea.

 

While the Valyrians were both outnumberd and outclassed in naval-warfare compared to the braaavosi that spent most of their lives at sea,and were used to working together,but they were however inexperinced in fighting Sea-Battles at these Scale,plus the Valyrians kenw they would be able to even the odds with Alix and his dragon Sunfury on their side,the braavosi countered this by adding scorpian ballistas and crossbows to their own ships.

 

Both sides faced off against each other,and pulled all their resorces in these one battle that might decide the entire course of the war.

 

Part of the motivation for Volantis naval strategie,was the desire to bring the fight to bravos door step,for being a huge thorn in their side,and to make an example to all who dared stand against them.

* * *

 

A Armada of 630 ships was amassed and made its way to the coast of Tyrosh,waiting for the incoming Great Bravossi Fleet,the braavosi how ever weren't blind to the Freehold actions,and prepared to counter the anticipated attack.

 

They summon their fleet the largest in Bravossi history,sailed from Bravos,avoided Pentos,they stoped at the island of Tarth to resuply,before finally making their way to tyrosh with a single purpose,to destroy the Valyrian Armada.  

 

The braavosi captains were confident in their strength and determine to seek a direct engagement,the two fleets advanced toward each other,along the Tyroshi cost,at the 2ADV (2years after the Doom of Valyria).

 

The importance of this Battle was such,that both Valyrian admirals,Griff of Tyrosh and Talaemon the new archon of Myr were present,they deploid their armadain compact Battle order in the shape of triangle,this would allow the ships to share overlaping defences and find safety in numbers,the dense formation could be used to face a threat from any direction.

 

The Valyrian Armada organised by splitting the force into 4 fleets.

 

the 1 and 2 fleets were each lead by the fleet  Grand Admiral in his personal Flagship,they formed the tip of the "spear",with the remained of their forces were position one after another to the Base of the Triangle,that was compsosed of the 3 fleet,which contained the horse transports,the final fleet was deployed in a line behind the 3 fleet,protecting the rear and act as final reserve,comanded by Alix and his dragon.   

 

This formation would be nicknamed the Trinity.

* * *

 

The Braavosi were comanded by Irraphos Orlarion the grand admiral of Bravos,he had his ships advanced in typical Battle formation of line abreast,however the captains had no intecion of fighting a standard Battle,they were aware of the Tyroshi reliace on their strength and cunning,and that a frontal assalt would be suicidal,as result they planned to break up the Valyrian Formation before sweeping in from the sides and rear,only hten could they use their superior numbers and skills,and pick the Valyrians apart,in series of smaller fights.

 

The first step of their plan would be to draw the Valyrians into the center,this would be done by reducing the line and ordering the captains to fall back as the enemy aproached,admiral Irraphos himself would be station here to ensure it success,meanwhile the flanks were extended to greatly overlap the Valyrians,the left wing was deployed towards the shoreline,while Irraphos second in comand Beqqo led the fastest shipswith ballistas to the extreme right flank.

 

This strategie of drawing the Valyrians into a weakaned center only to deliver a devastating strikes from the flanks and the rear bears.

* * *

 

The Battle began with both fleets aproaching one another,as they drew close the Tyroshi captains in front of their fleet could best guess the braavosi formation,they saw a mighty fleet  which both outnumbered and outflanked them,at the same time however they noticed that their was a weakness in the enemy mainline,and sought to take advantage,what better target for spear thean an enemy exposed neck,surely it was better to deal a killing blow immediatly than to wait for the larger force to overwhelm,or sow griff thought,and so the Grand Admiral gave the order,and surded forward,with his 2 fleets as the Valyrian Armada advanced,the Braavosi fell back in a seeming panic,could it be this easy th amirals of both side thought as they smiled.

 

As the 1 and 2 fleets plunged ahead they left the rest of the armada behind a large gap,that formed between the brigate ships and the sslower 3 and 4 fleets,and at this moment Irraphos decided that the Valyrian had been lured far enough away and signaled his ships to turn around, they quickly engaged the enemy in a fierce fight ensued,the Valyrians lines may have lost a degree of their defence and some Braavosi ships were able to get through the gaps in the formation and attacked from the stern,the rest of the 1 and 2 fleets began to close ranks again in attempt to slow down the enemy ships. 

 

Meanwhile the swift Braavosi right flank led by Beqqo had maneged to get behind the entire Valyrian Armada,and descended upon the rear line of the 4 fleet,were they used the Scorpian Ballitas to drive the dragon away form the battle,the attack lure as fierce as the swift vessels made the most of their maneuverability,the trinity were somewhat able to reform to meet new threat,but were getting the worse end of the fighting,with the first two fleets far ahead and the forth fleet was trapped in Beqqo atack,which left the third Valyrian fleet with the hoarse transports vulnerable and alone,this was the exact situacion Iraphos hoped to create.

 

Now the Braavosi left Flank whicg had been executing a sweeping maneuver along the shore,tasted blood in the water and set its sights on the exposed the Volanteenes,sensing this impending disaster,Admiral Griff ordered the captain of the 3 fleet,to cut the hoarse transports loose and to redeploy to meet the Braavosi onslaught,this Valyrian fleet was outnumbered and found itself driven up against the shoreline of Tyrosh,here they formed up side to side in last-dich effort to withstand the attack,with the Shore at their rear and the Braavosi vessels in their front,the tired Valyrians ships,were able to mount a defence,the the Braavosi were unable to breach,this impregnable formation,and could do little more than keep the enmy in place. 

* * *

 

The battle was broken into 3 distict fights,just as Irraphos had wanted,griff had fought and endured with his men everystep of the way,he gave a quick prayer to the Fourteen,and prepared to make his final stand,knowing that only a miracle could save them all at this point,little did he knew that his prayer was answered in the form of Rhaenyra with her silver Dragon dreafyre,Aenar Targaryan with his dragon Balerion the black dread and his son Gaemon with dreamfyre with his green dragon,and fleet consisted of 100 ships lead by Daemon Velaryon,that attacked the Braavosi from behind and with their guards down,over 40 ships were destroyed by dragon fire in the first 10 minutes,and another 25 to the targaryan fleet. 

 

The Main engagement between the Braavosi center and the Valyrian 1 and 2 fleets,thethe tide of Battle turned shifted thanks to Rhaenyra and the Targaryans,despite Irraphos active role in the fighting and some early success,more and more Braavosi ships were falling prey to the Valyrians and their Dragons,the braavosi ships even begun to be boarded by the lysini and their Pirate allies,soon the braavosi line begun to collapse and flee into a full retreat.

 

We also organized the efforts to capture the Braavoso who failed to flee,while Griff rounded up as many war shis as he could and reeled them about to save the rest of the Armada,his quick-thinking and determination proved critical as these victorious ships were able to rejoin the better action around the Trinity and swing the odds back into Valyria favor,together the 1,2 and 4 fleets with the Targaryan fleet and the 4 dragons,sawed off the Braavosi in this part of the Battlefield,before turning together as one to rescue the 3 Valyrian fleet,along the shore,here the braavosi were now found themselves trapped in a complete envolapment and suffered heavy losses,this final move and the last of the 3 fights at the Sea of Myrth brought the Valyrians ultimate victory,Griff would be greatly rewarded for his actions in these battle and would keep the position of the Grand Admiral of the New Valryan Frehhold for the rest of his life,marry Dana Velaryon ,the sister to Daemon Velaryon,and be remembered as the Sea dragon of Essos. 

 

in total  the Battle for the Narrow Sea saw the Braavosi lost 600 ships,536 were sunk,64 were captured,and Valyria gain 30 000 hostages much to the dismay of Bravos,in comparison the Valyrion only lost 72 ships and 12 000 men.

 

The outcame of this Battle shoked and horrified bravos,they could belive in million years that that such a defeat was even possible,while the old blood of Volantis could help but grin,for the Targaryan had refused over 13 offer to join Volantis,but now they could finally  ad their strength to their own,Valyria was one step closer to being reborn. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the reasons it took so long,besides it lenght,was that i could decide to make another POV or another normal chapter,but i think i did the right choice,i hope you enjoy.


	16. the battle of the river rhoyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus, what is of supreme importance in war is to attack the enemy's strategy.  
> by sun-tzu.

**Aelor Maegyr**

* * *

_Finally we have arrived in Qohor,because of that damn spymaster,Aurion wasn`t  permited a single moment of rest to himself and the rest of his men,we have been riding to Qohor like mad men for days with out much sleep and even less rest,the man are beraly able to stand ,but orders,are orders,we can not allow a city of the Freehold to be attacked and saked by savages,but i dont know if the men will have enogh time to recover for when the fight  arrives.- i_  thought but did´t say,instead i asked:

 

- _So this is the city that you rule lord Aurion,its quite impressive._ -i responded.

 

_-true,but not nearly as impressive has Volantis,but i m glad that is still intact,we were able to beat them here,now we just need to beat them in the Battlefield._ -he said while looking up at the sky for his dragon who is still following since whe left Myr. 

 

_-I just hope whe have enogh time to prepare._ -i said trying to hide my worrie,even after leading victory after victory for Volantis,i stil could help but question Aurion strategies,while they worked they were compleatly reckless at the best of time,and extreamely dangerous and suicidal at worst. 

 

- _I know what your thinking my loyal general,why did we have to leave in such a hurry,whe the black walls of this beutifull city could easly withstand an attack,and the city has enough suplies to survive a siege,so why did i had an entire army go the Qohor,when the Bravosi are preparing to attack the stepstone whith the largest fleet in human history,am i correct?_.-he said casualy like it has the most normal thing in the world,sometime i just don`t know what to think about this Dragonlord,i decided it has best to be honest.

 

_-yes i have question that,and so have some of or men,surely our forces would be best served in tyrosh,we would be far better prepared,and not be nearly spread fine_.-i said carefully.

 

- _would you belive me if i said i had a plan,and i need you to trust me,can i trust general Aelor,besides rhae is more than capable of taking care of her self,so there is no need for you  woried is there ?_.he asked.

 

- _of course._ -i answered.

 

- _good,tell the man to rest for the rest of the day,but to prepare to move out in the early morning,all so they are not allowed to enter the city until after the were victorious_.whe can not afford desertion,our dear spymistress tells me that the valesmen while arrive in the city two days from now. 

 

- _it will be done_.-he quicly gave the order to make camp,an keep the army organised as much as possible.

 

Aurion call out to viserys captain of the brigth banners,to gather the other captains of the other sellsword companies.

 

_i am not a man to make long speachs,and we do not have the time. so i will cut strait to the point,acording to our spymistress the valesmen are coming in 2 days with an army of 30 000 men to attack this city,and while we could wait and starve them out,this strategie would prove to costly and do more harm than good in the long round,so we are going to meet the on the field in the north of the river rhoyne,any objections?_ -Aurion said,no one spoke.

 

- _very well,what is the status of our forces,general Aelor_?

 

- _we have 5 000 volanteenes willing and ready to fight,and another 10 000 Qohor troops ready to defend their city to the death and_.

 

- _and of course you can forget all the great sellswords compnies that decided to join Valyria_.-said viserys interrupting me .

 

- _yes,of course not,whe have 20 000 loyal and skilled sellswords that gold can buy,now please lets continue with out any futher interruptions_.-Aurion said in tone that inspired both  fear and loyaltie,both promise and threat,with out giving any thing way,i have heard it many time before.

 

- _we have 35 000 men and dragon,the westorsi salvages wont know the hell they are going to walk into_.-Viserys said

 

- _Very true,that is only one thing,i while be leading the troops from the ground,Aelor you while lead the one exploratory force of 5 000 into a secret passage that my Allies in Qohor have discovered and you viserys while lead the other._ -aurion told us.

 

- _But if you do that you while be outnumbered,you are not really going to use your self has bait,fighting againt experinced knights,it would not be best if instead_.

 

- _no,if i use Syrax to soon,we risk the Valesmen retreating before we can set our trap,and possible prolonging this war for monts or even years,a war that we cannot afford to lose,so you will do has i comand is that clear._ -Aurion interrupted,not leaving room to argue.

 

so now we had a plan,a crazy,dangerous and insane plan,but plan,so that is an improvement.

* * *

 

 

Two days later,the 2 armies met, in the ruin river Rhoyone,the passage was long and narrow flanked on the river by one side,and swamps on the other,Qohor general knew that were 2 mountain paths that the Valesmen could use,just like the norvossi used against Pentos before, a few months ago during the Pentosi-Braavosi war, to outflack them.         

So Aurion ordered is Volanteene general aelor to comand  2 forces ,lead by Qohori scouts, made of 5 000 men each,to attack these passages,and although one of the groups failed,the second one overpowered the valesmen,in front of of the passage,and attacked head-on,has that was the only way.

 

While in the main battle,the Vale forces lead by Jon Arryn where able to stop the army of sellswords advance,and push them back,it seems that the would be dragonlord days were numbered.

 

However soon both armies saw that the vale forces sent to the passage lead by lord adam shell,were retreating from one of the mountain passes,they were being chased by the volanteene flanking force,that made the knight of the vale to retreat in panic,but it was overun by the Valyrians. 

 

Now the king of the Vale was forced to fight a battle on two sides,before he could gather is men,Aurion dragon Syrax appeared on the battlefield,the dragon meet dragonrider,and with single word dracaris,the king of the vale,has nothing more than pile of ASHES. 

 

Almost all of the vale army were either killed or taken prisoner,after the battle Aurion army returned to Qohor,with celebretiation prepared for them.

During the celebretion we learned of Rhaenyra and griff great victory againt the city Bravos, Daemion and his dragon Darkbane,had burned the palace of lorath and killed two of its princes,the third had surredered it city,his army and its small fleet to Valyria,and that norvos having learned of these three victories,turn its cloak and join Valyria,it was oficial Valyria has finally restored,all that has left was to defeat the Bravosi,which beside everething it will be no easy tasked,but that for another day now we celebreate.

* * *

 

- _Aurion what are you doing in these old,dark solar,you should be enjoying our great victory_.-i said half drunk.

 

- _later perhaps,now i have to get these letter just right_.-he siad with out even looking at me.  

 

- _let me guess,it is love letter to Rhaenyra,telling how much you miss her and love her,and also giving her direct orders on what is your next move_.

 

- _he looked at me liked he wanted to stab me to death,-no,it is letter to sea lord of Bravos._ -he said with voice barely hiding is anger.

 

_sorry i meant no direspect._ -i said fearing that i just made the greatest  mistake in my entire life.

 

it nothing you said,it is just,-there was pause-if these works the war will be over by  this time tomorow,if it failed i will be executed for treason,so you could see why i need to get this right,the entire future of Valyria might depend on what i might right next,i can not make any mistakes,it needs to be perfect.

 

at first i laugh at it ,but when i realised he wasn`t kiding,aurion never was not much one for japes,my face grow sour, _-treason,executed,surely your exaggerating_ -i said wondering what the hell he is writting.

_if only,its is better to ask for forgiveness that permission,now please go and enjoy the party,the guest are celebreating your victory after all._ -he said and return all thoughts to is work on the desk.

 

Know matter what i tried,now matter how much i had to drink,i could stop thinking ,what is Aurion going to do next,what ever it is may the Forteen have mercy to our souls. 

 


	17. the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, hopeless war, people will settle for peace, at almost any price.  
> -SALMAN RUSHDIE, preface, The Jaguar Smile

**the Sealord of Bravos**

* * *

 

 

he sigh,it took almost 2 days but my champion and protector finally gathered all the magisters and keyholders,for a discussion that was along time coming. 

 

_-my friends and allies,we are gathered here today to discuss what is in all our minds,the so called "New Valyrian Freehold",the War,and Bravos future._ -i said,there were some talking after that,until one brave soul,started to speak i recognize has the leader of the new magisters,tolos Fregar  ,that have recently been apointed,he has young men in is early 30,to young for such an important position.

 

_-with all do respect for you ,and everybody here Sealord,but what is there to discuss,the war is lost it is just that simple_.-there were some angry shouts after that proclammacion.

 

**-** _silence,ii said as loud has i could everyone here has  right to speak,and i want to to know the thoughts of this brave fellow bravosi,keep going,you will not be interrupted again._

 

- _thank you my lord,i know you are all angry,and you hae every right to by,but is time we face the facts,has you all know we started this war to stop the Freehold from returning,but we waited to long,there is all ready news that of lorath destrocion,of Norvos turning their cloak and with the death of the king of the vale, it has left us with out any allies,we cannot stand againt the dragons alone, the battle for the narrow sea is more than prove enough of that._

 

**-** silence traitor,we would have won the battle if not for thouse basted targaryans finally decided to hide under that miserable rock of theirs,you know nothing boy,bravos cannot and will not allow Valyria to return to subjugate the rest of the world like before,the Doom was gond send,we cannot wate this opurtunatie,we must finnish the Valyrians now,while there weak before they have a chance to regain their streng.there were some murmurs of aproval to that staitment.

 

**-** _we all ready tied that,and as reward we got over 600 ships at the botton of the sea,and gave the Valyrians 30 000 bravosi hostages for them to use againt us,volantis grows more powerfull every day,and their rumors that two new dragonriders have appered and joined these new Freehold, i dont know about you good sir but im not going to sacrifice  the rest of my people lives,for misguised persuit of vengence._

 

_-you have stopen as if you have lost anything,beside if we dont push foward all thouse unfortunate death would have been for nothing,besides what about the rest of the sunset lands,they hate slavey has much has us._

 

_-so what do you sugest good sir,keep sacrifing our ships and good men in war that we simply cannot win,and i have doubts there rest of the westerosi king are in hurry to abandone their  personal wars and go runnig strait to essos is especially after they learn of the fate of poor king Jon Arryn._

 

_-i here that after learnig of his death,the hoare king begun to send his forces to attack the vale,so i doubt we can count on his son assistence.-another merchant said_

 

_-why not simply us the facelessmen.one of the merchant asked._

 

_no way,ive asked,we would need all the gold in the iron bank  just to pay for the death of cupberer for one of the leaders of the triach,besides i don´t think thir is enough gold and silver in the world for just a single dragonrider._

**-** _having had enough of their petty squables,i said has loud as i could,-that while everything you have said his true,i asked all were today to warn you that the day before yearterday i received a letter from the dragonlord Aurion,telling us about his terms for peace._

 

**-** That had the desired afect of leaving everyone in the room quite,thinking about what i just said.

 

**-** _Aurion,the conquer of the East,how do we know that he will honor their end of the deal._ **-there was some chatter.**

 

**-** _the ruler of Qotor,it must be trap._

 

_-the Wrath of Volantis himself,wants to discuss peace terms,these cannot be,_

 

**-** _Has unbeliveble has it may seem it is the truth,my sorces have confirm it i decided to agree to terms.-_ now that shocked everyone in the room,if i wasnt the sealord i might have found their faces amusing.

 

_-im sorry great sealord,but you said that you agreed to talk to that butcher,with out even so much as telling us.-_ he said very displeased.

 

_-im telling you now,beside i m the ruler of this city not you our have you forgotten,my term  as sealord is not done yet._ one keyhold has giving me a very hard look.

 

**-** _it might end soner that you think_ **.-** said another keyholder,barely containing is anger.

 

_-be that has that maybe,i while not let inocence people die,if i have the power to stop it,besides i was made pretty clear the the terms would became alot less generrous the longer we waited,and we waited long enough,to warn you that i already made my decision,i know that you are angry but we cannot wage a war againt volanits while they have the backing and support of both the dragonlords and  almost the entire continet,besides like our good keyholder pointed out,the doom killed almost all the dragons,we waited so long for our revenge,we can wait a litle bit longer,besides has soon has Aurion dies everything he helped build while die with him,so my good friends why shoud we drag rest our great city to the dragonlords long list of casulties for their greed,let let play with the their precious toys and let them kill each other over them._

 

their were some what relucted  agreements,but soon ,they all agreed,i didn´t became the sealord for nothing,it would seem,i thought.

* * *

 

**in the end the Bravos accepted Aurion terms for peace,in exchange for the release of all bravosi hostages,and creation of ten treaties,that were  basicaly to assure everyone that new Freehold would respect and remain the some position towards bravos has old Valyria had before,in exchange,the Bravosi would recognise the New Valyrian Freehold,and pay heavy sactions to both Volantis,Pentos,lorath,and Aurion.**

**And so with just two battles,one purge and finally one letter,the Bravosi-Valyrian war came to an end.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penultimate chapter


	18. extra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> judicial system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,live has been complicated the last few monts,the ending is stil not finished ,so this is exta more tham update.

**Senate Votes**

 

_Slave Citys:_

 Meeren-1

Yunkai-1

Astapor-1

 

_Free citys that rebeled but were conquered_ _:_

_Lis-2_

_Myr-2_

_Tolos-2_

_Lorath-2_

 

_Free citys that rebelled but surredered:_

Tyrosh-3

_Elyria-3_

_Pentos-3_

_Norvos-3_

_Essaria-3_

 

_Free citys that join Volantis:_

Qohor-4

_Mantarys-4_

_Gorgosso-4_

 

_Volantis-7_

_tiger faction -2 votes_

_elephant faction-2 votes_

_neutral-2 votes_

_Emperor of Valyria-1 Vote_

 

Senate votes-45 Votes

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thiss is my first story in AO3,and this is one shot for now at least,try not to be to hard,i hope.


End file.
